Switch!
by Shiro no Sora
Summary: Okita the prince sadist will spend one day in Tōō high school as their shooting guard. Sakurai the guilt complex will spend one day as 1st division captain of Shisengumi. How will they be able to handle the others daily life?


**Switch!**

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

_Okita the prince sadist will spend one day in Too high school as their shooting guard_

_Sakurai the guilt complex will spend one day as 1st division captain of Shisengumi_

_How will they be able to handle the others daily life?_

.

.

\- **Sakurai Ryou**-

When he opened his eyes this morning Sakurai found himself laying in unrecognizeable place.

_This place is clearly not my room_. Sakurai blinked and then rubbed his eyes.

He didn't sleep on his usual bed but in futon. There are no basketball poster on the wall, his studying table and drawer were neither in sight. It was a Japanese traditional style room, and it's pretty much empty aside from small table near some painting in the wall.

_How did I ended up here? _Sakurai thought, begin to panic. Is he being kidnapped in his sleep? Does anyone targeted his family? What they wanted? A ransom money? But he didn't come from a rich family, He doubt they will get much even if they took him!

Sakurai was startled when someone suddenly opened the sliding door with full force.

That person is a man with dark hair wearing a old western style clothes. His eyebrow wrinkled in annoyance. There is cigarette hanging on the side of his mouth.

Sakurai trembled in fear when that terrfying metal blue orbs focused on him.

"Oi, Sougo. What the hell time do you think it is? Why're you still in bed when the sun is already up?!" He asked with a clearly angry voice. Sakurai is completely puzzled why the man suddenly call him 'Sougo' but now the most important thing is not to angered him further by asking non-sense question.

"It's already 7:15:50, the battle already goddamn started!" Shouted the male as he unsheated his sword and pointed it toward Sakurai "Prepare to cut your belly, your lack of adherence to bushidou means seppuku!"

"Hiiiieeeh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm very sorry!" Sakurai apologize and quickly bow down before the man.

.

.

**-Okita Sougo-**

"Hmm…as I thought…no matter what this is not my room." Okita mumbled when he look around the tidy room. "It's probably belong to a virgin high-school boy that never holding hand with a girl before in his life." He said again. "…Whoever that doing this must have a very bad sense of humor."

"Ryou, it's almost time for school! hurry up and eat your breakfast!" The light brown haired male heard a sound of a woman called from downstairs.

"Ryou? It is his name?" Okita blinked. "Well, there is no use thinking it too hard. I guess I'll eat some breakfast before heading back to the headquarter." He shakes his head, changes his pajamas to Tōō gakuran uniform and then walked out from the room and down the stairs.

"Come on, you need to hurry or you're going to be late," Said a light brown hair middle-aged woman when she saw him walking toward the kitchen. She somehow looks a little alike Mitsuba. An old lady version of Mitsuba to be exact.

"Good morning, Ryou, how's your sleep?" A middle age man with deep colored brown hair wearing glasess greet him. He was reading a newspaper. Okita notice it was not the usual Oedo newspaper.

This couple seems nice, they didn't seems like criminal at all or even had a cruel intention. It's hard to believe they kidnapped him here.

_That name again…did they mistook me for him?_ He take a seat and notice two piece of toast, a bacon and sunny side egg served on the plate before him.

"Good morning, it's fine." Okita decide to greet him back.

"Eh? Somehow you sounds different than usual." The man asked while raising his eyebrow.

It's been a long time since he had a nice and peaceful breakfast like this. Usually they need to rushed in everything because they will have to commit seppuku if they late to attend the morning assembly from Hijikata.

"Is that so? I think it just your imagination." Okita shrugged before turn at the female brunette. "Ah, can I have some tabasco?"

.

.

**A/N:**

Fans often prattle about how Okita Sougo look really similar with Sakurai Ryou so it was inspire me for making this fic.

Will Sakurai survive just for one day in Gintama universe? And bad luck for Aomine though, meeting with the king of the planet sadist.


End file.
